


Harder

by flashrevolver



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dubious Consent, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashrevolver/pseuds/flashrevolver
Summary: Jesse needs something specific to get off— and it turns out that Gabe does, too.





	Harder

**Author's Note:**

> written for the mcreyes kink meme a whiiiiile back, and I just found it in my docs and figured I could post it here too

Jesse's body arches completely off the bed as Gabe's thrusts get harder, deeper, more desperate. Their rhythm has dissipated in favor of both of them chasing an orgasm that neither can seem to reach, which isn't a new phenomenon—it's happened several times after a particularly emotionally taxing mission. 

"Come on, come on," Jesse chants under his breath, jerking himself off quickly and roughly as Gabe presses further into him, hips slamming against the backs of Jesse's thighs loudly.

"Fuck. Jesse, I can't, I don't think I can—" Gabe starts, his motions slowing as he starts to feel more overstimulation than pleasure, but Jesse cuts him off by grabbing one of his hands and placing it on his throat.

"Please don't stop. I'm close but I've gotta, I've gotta have something. I've gotta have this."

Gabriel blinks in confusion as the man below him arches his neck up into his hand, and when the realization hits him that Jesse actually wants Gabe to choke him, he pulls his hand away and shakes his head. They've never talked about it before, and while Gabe can't ignore the heat re-blooming in his core at the thought of it, he's never liked interjecting new kinks without talking about it before-hand.

"Gabe please, please," Jesse whines, practically begging as both his hands scramble forward to grab Gabriel's hand again and pull it towards his neck. "I need this. I trust you."

Jesse's got a wild look in his eyes, pleading and glassy and even on his best days Gabe would have trouble saying no. Not to mention this was, in fact, one of Gabe's worst days and he'd be lying if he said he didn't want it, too. 

He brings his hand forward tentatively, grasping lightly at the sides of Jesse's throat, and the man sighs in some semblance of relief. His hips have slowed to almost a stop, but once he gets his hand on Jesse's throat and squeezes, he bucks forward into him again, his head going a little fuzzy from how quickly his blood returns south.

"Harder," Jesse all but whispers, and Gabes not sure which of his actions the man is referring to, so he amps up both. He grabs Jesse's neck harder and pushes his hips deeper, watching Jesse's reactions closely. The cowboy's eyes flutter shut, and he sucks in a breath. Gabe squeezes his hand tighter, trapping that breath, and Jesse's eyes fly open. He wheezes and nods frantically, hands flexing in the sheets beside his head. Gabe's jaw nearly drops when he sees the man mouth the word "harder" again, but he's rarely seen Jesse look like this. There's nothing but pleasure in his eyes, even as a tear forms and falls down the side of his face. Even as drool starts to drip from the corner of his mouth. So he complies.

He brings his other hand forward and settles it on Jesse's throat above the other one, both hands squeezing tightly now as he watches the man's face turn red. Something nagging at the back of his mind tells him to let go, tells him that he's taking this too far no matter what Jesse's asking of him. 

Before he can make up his mind, Jesse's body is seizing and clenching around him, and come is spurting up onto his stomach and chest, painting white across his blushing skin. Jesse bites into his lip as he comes, chest heaving from lack of oxygen, and then his body goes completely still. It takes Gabriel a second to process this as he removes his hands, hips still thrusting shallowly. He grabs Jesse's jaw to tilt his head up, and realizes that the man completely lost consciousness. It should've made him stop, should've killed his libido, but before his logic could catch up with his body he was coming, hard, thighs shaking and Jesse's name on his lips. By the time he comes down from his climax his entire body is trembling, and he's relieved to feel Jesse suck in a deep, conscious breath under him as he lets himself fall limp over him.

"Thank you," Jesse whispers, half-asleep, voice wrecked as he wheezes out a trembling breath. Gabe figures they can talk about it in the morning, and nods but doesn't answer.

"Thank you," he says again, more quietly this time. "Good night."


End file.
